the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Money in the Bank 2018 (SCSA fan universe PPV)
Money in the Bank 2018 is the 5th PPV of 2018 in SCSA fans universe. match card: John Cena vs Alberto Del Rio Fandango vs The Miz©: Intercontinental championship. Shane McMahon vs The Undertaker©: World Heavyweight Championship Daniel Bryan vs Sheamus Randy Orton vs AJ Styles©: United States Championship JBL vs Dean Ambrose vs Stone Cold vs Goldberg vs Roman Reigns vs Booker T: Money in the Bank ladder match Shawn Michaels vs CM Punk©: WWE Championship. Show John Cena vs Alberto Del Rio. since Wrestlemania Alberto Del Rio has been tormenting John Cena about his loss to Triple H, and John Cena has fought back in every possible way. at Backlash ADR cheated to beat Cena and at Capital Punishment there was a double Countout after Cena put ADR through a table on the outside. The Match during the match John Cena debuted the top rope 5 knuckle shuffle, and defeated ADR clean after the 5 moves of doom. after the match Cena celebrated his victory while Del Rio shouted insults from ringside. Fandango vs The Miz by a stroke of complete luck Fandango climbed a ladder and grabbed the Intercontinental title at WrestleMania. but at Backlash the Miz wiped the floor with Fandango, with Fandango tapping right on the IC title, and their Capital Carnage match went a similar way: this is Fandangos last Chance... will he win it? The Match While the miz was making his entrance Fandango grabbed a steel chair and tried to jump the Miz, but Miz spotted him and taunted him Fandango got into the ring and hit Miz with the chair... after the match begun. Fandango attacked Miz for about a minute after his one-second loss to the Miz. Winner, and still Intercontinental Champion... The Miz! Shane McMahon vs The Undertaker. Shane and the Undertaker spent the last month beating each other up. The Match Undertaker dominates the match with a series of strikes to the head early on. Shane McMahon reverses the chokeslam but does not keep his momentum going for long, and Undertaker makes Shane tap out to a camel clutch. Winner, and still World Heavyweight Championship... The Undertaker! '''after the Match Undertaker tombstones Shane in the middle of the ring. Daniel Bryan vs Sheamus Sheamus was taunting Daniel Bryan about what happened the last 2 times they faced each other at WrestleMania, so when Sheamus cheated to win at 'Mania, Bryan became incensed and picked up consecutive PPV victorys. can he beat Sheamus one last time? The Match Daniel Bryan opens up on Sheamus as soon as he enters the ring, ad they swap the lead multiple times during the match. they brawl out onto the outside, where Bryan throws Sheamus into the Ringpost, Apron and steel steps, before hitting the yes kicks. the matche ends in a double countout, the count of ten happening at the exact same time as the final yes kick Randy Orton vs AJ Styles. at WrestleMania AJ Styles beat Randy Orton for the US title, and at Backlash Orton Won the title Back. a month later at Capital Punishment Styles won the belt for a second time. it has been decided that the loser will not challenge for a singles or world title for 5 months. The Match Styles jumps Orton during his entrance and they brawl on the outside. Orton throws Styles into the ring but Styles rolls out immediately. they brawl at ringside for a little longer before the ref breaks it up and calls off the match. '''the Match was a draw, so, Still United States Champion... AJ Styles! JBL vs Dean Ambrose vs Stone Cold vs Goldberg vs Roman Reigns vs Booker T. these 6 men picked up winning streaks in the weeks leading up to this, and Austin promises that 5 streaks will be broken, and his is not one of them. The Match things start off heated. Steve Austin looks to attack Goldberg but Booker T intercepts him and throws him out of the ring. by the end of the match everybody has hit a finisher, and Stone Cold had hit Everybody with a ladder. in the end, Austin was victorious, stunning Goldberg and looking down at his unconscious body as he unhooked the briefcase. I found it a bit humorous that everybody who was not Goldberg just looked up at Austin as he won the match. Winner, and Mr Money in the Bank... Stone Cold Steve Austin! Shawn Michaels vs CM Punk. on Raw a couple of weeks before Capital Punishment HBK put HHH out of action for 2 months, fulfilling a bounty Punk laid out after Backlash after he caught wind of Triple H being injured. the reward was 10,000 dollars and a WWE title shot at money in the bank. after a series of verbal and physical confrontations Punk and Michaels met at the last Raw before mitb and Punk held the WWE title in the air. Punk wants Michaels to know who the best in the world is, and we will find out tonight The Match The match starts off with some chain grappling. Punk wins the first one then Michaels wins the 2nd one. Michaels and Punk swap the upper hand, reversing each others moves and seemingly both having each others number. this goes on until Punk hits a big powerslam that he follows up with a Macho Man elbow drop. Punk works the crowd, and turns around to see Michaels on his feet. he clotheslines HBK out of the ring and does a Macho Man elbow drop to ringside. he throws HBK in the ring and locks in the Anaconda Vise. Michaels powers out of it and locks in the Sharpshooter. Punk escapes the sharpshooter, but HBK powerbombs him and starts tuning up the band. Punk ducks under Sweet Chin Music and throws Michaels into the corner, does a high knee and clothesline and locks in the Anaconda vise, this time with Michaels tapping out. Winner, and still WWE Champion... CM Punk! Rumors about Triple H being at the show in May "The Game" Triple H was put out with a severe head injury, and has been at home recovering, training and watching movies with his kids. however, there are rumors that Triple H was backstage at Money in the Bank, and he reportedly asked Alberto Del Rio for help recording a video demonstrating what he would do to Shawn Michaels once he comes back. Category:PPVs